


partner.

by ruzekhalstead



Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [11]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: "oa? you're texting oa?-prompt: hailey is back from new york & stuck on a stakeout with jay. he notices who she's been texting lately and his jealousy makes an appearance.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634428
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	partner.

it’s not very often jay and hailey are stuck on a stakeout. it’s much more adam’s scene but this time, he was adamant he needed a break. mostly because they were almost seventy-five percent sure this stakeout would lead to absolutely nothing and he didn’t want to spend hours on end bored out of his mind. 

so then he volunteered jay’s services (payback for some undisclosed reason that they refuse to talk about). voight seemed delighted with the idea, much to jay’s disappointment, and also assigned hailey; it was his way to ease her back into the unit after working in new york for three weeks. 

hailey doesn’t even try to hide it; she is absolutely ecstatic to be back. the feds were amazing and she had a great time working with them, but nothing beats home. and nothing beats her fellow intelligence members, her family. 

it’s been a week since hailey touched down in chicago and she was sure to hit the ground running and go back to work as soon as possible. to her disappointment, it had been a slow week, thus, the stakeout. while she was never a fan of them, she was glad to be back with jay. she would never admit it to his face, but she missed him deeply. 

they are on hour five of their stakeout in a rundown apartment with a direct balcony view of their targeted house. their instructions are to photograph and id everyone in or out of the house; it wasn’t the most glamorous part of the job, by any means.

hailey’s phone buzzes (the fourth time within the past few hours, jay notices) and she checks it with a small smile. the curiosity is absolutely killing him but she hasn’t mentioned it yet, and he doesn’t want to ask. 

“so, tell me about new york,” he finds himself asking.

hailey turns to him with a raised eyebrow, but he shrugs sheepishly. 

“this is boring as hell hailey, distract me.”

hailey smirks. “okay well, the feds definitely do things differently. but it’s a good operation; they have a great team, we got on really well.”

“that’s good,” he replies offhandedly. his attention is focused on the camera lens in front of him. 

he notices hailey glancing at her phone again.

“my partner was pretty great too,” she adds but he doesn’t meet her eyes. he’s distracted photographing the latest man who’s entered their surveillance target house. “he actually-” she pauses and it instantly captures jay’s attention, “i guess he sort of offered me a position with them.”

hailey’s phone buzzes again and jay’s eye twitches.

“wait, what?” 

she’s finally captured his attention.

“i mean, it was nothing. i wasn’t interested even for a second but it was kind of nice to get an offer.”

jay looks at her. she looks happy and she looks genuinely excited talking about her experience in new york. he loves that she’s happy but he can’t explain why he’s feeling jealous.

her phone buzzes again and jay kind of loses it. 

“ _who_ is texting you every five minutes?”

he doesn’t mean for his words to come out as snarky as they do, but it’s too late now. hailey looks at him in surprise but decides to ignore it and answer his question maturely. 

“sorry, it’s just oa.”

and if jay wasn’t so annoyed already, he might have not broken the camera he was holding. 

“jay!” hailey exclaims, staring incredulously at the broken extension of the camera lens. “what the hell?”

jay can’t even focus. “oa? you’re texting oa?”

“what?” hailey splutters. “jay, you just broke our main surveillance equipment. what is wrong with you?”

jay rolls his eyes, angrily setting down the broken camera. “why are you avoiding my question?”

hailey shoots him a dirty glance. “i’m not. i just told you he messaged me, however, i don’t see how that concerns you at all.”

“of course it concerns me,” jay replies angrily. “you’ve been distracted this whole stakeout and it’s because of _him_?”

hailey stops, a slow grin spreading across her face - much to jay’s dismay. “jay halstead, are you jealous of him?” 

“what?” jay snaps. “of course not. you’re clearly very distracted and not being a very reliable partner.”

“okay,” hailey laughs, but it’s clipped and she’s starting to get annoyed. “i’m going back to the district, since you broke the damn camera and you’re being a complete asshole. find me when you’re done being a drama queen.”

hailey stands and grabs her badge and gun to secure to her waistband. she pauses for a slight second in hope jay will smarten up but he’s quiet. she huffs and makes her way to the door.

“wait,” jay grits his teeth together. “i’m sorry.”

hailey doesn’t move from the door, a hand on her hip. “if you want me to stay, i’m going to need more than that.”

jay sighs, still frustrated. “i just — i don’t want you to leave. and the fact that you’re still talking to him; that just made me nervous.”

hailey laughs and jay glares at her; here he is bearing his soul and she’s laughing. 

“jay, it’s not like that,” hailey is still laughing, “we don’t even talk about work. we send each other—” she stops, her cheeks colouring and jay raises an eyebrow. “we send each other memes.”

“memes?” jay asks, his eyebrows meeting his hairline.

hailey is full on blushing right now. “we bonded over them in new york and i guess we just never stopped.”

“so, everytime your phone went off today… it was a meme?”

“yes,” hailey responds. “it’s not like it means anything.”

jay feels his shoulders sag and he’s trying not to look sheepish. “oh,” he breathes. 

“i already told you, i don’t plan on going anywhere,” hailey tells him, as she finally approaches him to retake her seat. “not that i want to make this a habit, because you were being a total ass, but you’re kind of cute when you’re jealous.”

jay rolls his eyes. “i wasn’t—” 

“sure you weren’t,” hailey teases. “now you can call voight and tell him you broke our camera.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> stay safe xx
> 
> also. i apologize if my writing with no capitals bothers you, it's mostly out of preference and convenience & that's how i like it!! sorry if that bothers any of you!! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: ruzek-halstead!!


End file.
